TRP: Gavi, Goro, and Morgan (Gargoyles)
ABBY Day 262. Sanctuary. Things'd been pretty non-stop for Gavi the last few days. At least now though she was reasonably sure her boys in jail were gonna be okay. Her brother-- okay that was a later problem. Thinking too much about it now wouldn't do her any favors. So when she saw that one half-elf, Molly or Margret or something, sitting around on some roof well-- that was interesting enough Gavi figured she'd go check it out. "Hey!" she called, waving as she hauled herself up the edge of the roof. "How's it-- fuck!" He grip slipped and she clawed at the roof, trying to not fall off. IZZY "Oh, shit," Morgan commented, not budging from her comfy position leaning against a gargoyle. "Hey, you gonna be okay over there?" ABBY "Let's find out!" Gavi managed to get a grip, hauling herself up."Fucking yes!" She pumped her fist, grinning. IZZY "Hahah, nice." Morgan offered her a high five. "You're Gavi, right? That Hansel guy told me about you." ABBY "Yeah, I'm Gavi." Gavi slapped her palm against Morgan's. "So I know you got some sort of name like Melanie or somethin but for the life of me I can't remember for sure." IZZY "Yeah, man, that's me, Melanie-or-Somethin' Wyn. Parents fuckin' hated me." Just a little personal joke on account of the fact that they actually had. "Nah, it's Morgan." She settled back against her gargoyle, grinning. "Come to this rooftop often?" ABBY Morgan Wyn. Gavi'd remember that (now). "Fuck nah. Horrible company," Gavi joked back, gesturing at the gargoyle. "Doesn't matter what I say it just sits there like," she mangled her face into an approximation of the gargoyle's sneer. "Real rude ain't it?" IZZY "Hey, it could be worse. At least he's quiet, right? Away from the rabble." She gestured down to the courtyard they overlooked. ABBY "Yeah. The problem with quiet is it's fuckin' boring." Gavi sat down on the edge of the roof, kicking her legs off in empty space. They were high enough up a fall would hurt, but probably not kill 'em. Neat. IZZY Morgan laughed. "I mean, sure. I got pretty bored with my last gig, but whoo, lemme tell you, this shit has been exciting. I'm okay with a little bit of being bored." She scooted away from the gargoyle to let her legs dangle over the edge, too. ABBY "Yeah. See I don't got any impulse control so when I'm bored I make stuff happen," Gavi said. Started picking at the pitch and getting a few pebbles to chuck on passers-by's heads. "It sure has been exciting. Not exactly a fun kind for me though." IZZY She stretched her arms over her head, then leaned back on her hands. "I've been told I have that habit myself," she commented. "But yeah, you're uh, the aunt of those generals we grabbed, huh? Bloodgrut's sister." She studied Gavi. "So hey, does that mean you're next in line for the throne or whatever it is, should something terrible and tragic befall your bro?" ABBY Gavi shot Morgan a narrow-eyed glare. "You planning something?" she asked sharply. "My brother ain't leading us down the right paths but his heart's in the right place." Except by the sound of it that wasn't literally true any more. "I'll talk to him. There won't be any need for that." IZZY Morgan shrugged and made a face. "Hey, hey, I'm just along for the ride. I always prefer making friends to making enemies, but from what I understand your brother wouldn't care for me too much." She flicked at one of her ears, then winked. "I'm just sayin', I think I'd prefer you were in that seat. You seem all right." ABBY "Hey who says I care that much either?" Gavi scowled. Fucking half-elf. Gavi thought she was interesting, maybe worth talking to a little. Wasn't like she'd fucking forgot what one of her parent's people did to Gavi's. "Half's still worse than no elf, Wyn. Just because I ain't interested in hunting your kind down don't mean I'm on your side." IZZY "Psshh." Morgan waved it off. All right, then. "Hey, you wanna hear a neat story?" ABBY "Are you gonna tell it even if I say no?" Gavi said flatly. IZZY "Nah, man, I'll fuck off if you want," Morgan said, laughing. Tough fucking customer, this one. "Even though I was here first and shit." ABBY Gavi eyed her for a second. Thought about taking her up on it, but. Nah. She was taking the harsher side of Gavi pretty well so far, and Gavi liked having fuckin' friends. (Even if she was half-elf.) "All right," she agreed, lightening up. "Tell me the story then," she said, nudging Morgan with her elbow. IZZY Morgan grinned. "All right, hear me out. So, there's this town called Sienna Springs, and there used to be a governor named Emilia who ran shit. Then the underbelly was run by this guy named Lyosha. Huge fucking scandal -- Emilia turns up pregnant, and she's real secretive about who the daddy is. Then it all blows over when she says she lost the baby. "Guess fucking what, though?" She elbowed Gavi back. "She just didn't want to fucking deal with that shit, so she dumped the kid on Lyosha, her scandalous little secret affair. So Lyosha raises this kid, but he doesn't fucking want to either, so he just puts her to work in his guild, lets her fend for herself. She knows he's her dad, and Emilia's her mom, but only because other people tell her. They don't claim her at all. "Anyway, this kid grows up and she's got big dreams," she explained casually, "so she offs her pops to take the guild over." She drew a line across her throat and made the appropriate sound. "Then she does the same with Emilia and the city. Anyhow, that's how I feel about my bloodline." She settled back in her hands, finished. ABBY Gavi studied Morgan a second. Tough cookie this one. That ratcheted her up a few notches in Gavi's estimation. "Yeah your parents fucking sucked," she agreed bluntly. It set her blood to boiling when she thought about people who'd just... ditch their kids like that. Made Gavi want to strangle them herself. IZZY "Man, they sure the fuck did," Morgan agreed. ABBY Gavi nodded, glad that was agreed on. Looked across the city, down at the heads passing below them, and dropped half a single on one of 'em. "Y'know just cause you hate your bloodline don't mean you get a pass for it though right?" IZZY She snorted. "Oh, well, peachy. Good to have that cleared up." Eh, Gavi was still better than Bloodgrut. She'd take it. LINA Goro didn't particularly want people laughing at him if he struggled to get up on the roof, so he chose a spot around the corner to climb up. And didn't it just fuckin' figure, he made it gracefully as a cat this time. Ah well. He crawled over to the free side of Morgan's gargoyle and settled himself in. "Figured you came up here to be alone, but then I heard you talking to someone. Evenin'." He tipped his head at Gavi. ABBY Gavi was content to loiter in peace. Entertaining herself with dropping bits of roof tiles on people's heads. One of 'em shook his fist at her cussing her out, hilarious. He shut up after Gavi showed him her axe and her teeth. And then fucking Goro. Coming up out of nowhere. Gavi jumped like a startled cat. "Shit!" she yelled. "Fucking-- make some noise when your sneaking up behind somebody!" IZZY Morgan flinched, not at Goro but at Gavi's outburst, then snickered. She tossed her arm around Goro and pinched his cheek. "Someone ought to put a bell on him, right?" Then she let go of him to rest back on her hands. LINA "Psh." He scooted around so he could sit closer to her. If she wanted to be all grabby, he could do that. He settled for just bumping his shoulder up against hers, though. "Hey, look at this." He held up his hand to show her the new ring on his finger, and grinned, bobbing his eyebrows. IZZY "Oh, shiny." She took his hand to get a better look. "Oh, fuck me, are you getting married?" She waved Goro's hand at Gavi, saying, "These fuckers are always gettin' hitched. I've known them like a goddamn month and a half and I've been to two weddings. Crazy, right?" ABBY "Uh huh. Crazy," Gavi said flatly. LINA "Listen, you just caught us at a weird time," Goro said. "Usually, there's no weddings per month. Statistically. And anyway, I dunno when Hansel and I are actually getting hitched. We're just promising to do it, anyhow." IZZY "Eh, if you say so." She let go. "Pozdravlyayu, doll." Then she elbowed Gavi, giving her a grin. "What crawled up your ass? Don't tell me -- you had your eye on Hansel. Listen, I know for a fact that son of a bitch already has one husband. You've still got a chance." ABBY Gavi snorted. "Yeah it's not fucking that. Not that I'd say no to a night or two, y'know? But I ain't the marrying type." She fixed Goro with a cold look. "I just don't like the company around here so much any more." LINA Goro gave her the finger. "You're free to head elsewhere." IZZY "Hahah, okay, what?" Morgan backhanded Goro's shoulder. Motherfucker would pick a fight with anyone and anything bigger than himself. Mask. ABBY Gavi bared her teeth and leaned forwards a little bit. "You know you run around doing that somebody just might get it in her head to break that fucking thing off." LINA "And that, right there?" Goro snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Is why you're never gonna get Hansel to fuck you." IZZY "You know, I think I hear Asya calling me, I should go see about that." ABBY "Yeah well least I can live without it!" Gavi snapped back. Ignoring Morgan entirely. LINA Goro rolled his eyes. He put his arm around Morgan's shoulders, hopefully to keep her from running off. "I grew up on the fuckin' streets, lady. Ain't a goddamn thing I can't live without." IZZY "Uh-huh, yep, just gonna go check on my mute pal, who is definitely calling me. It's a miracle. Stranger things, right." She started to slowly duck out from under Goro's arm. ABBY "Yeah? How about I start cutting things off and see how far that stretches?" Gavi snarled. LINA "God. The fuck's your problem, lady?" IZZY The fuck indeed. Morgan stopped ducking away and slid her hip against Goro's, nudging him further away from Gavi. ABBY "Oh the fuck's my problem? The fuck's your problem?" LINA "You're my fuckin' problem. I came up here, planning to fuckin' catch up with my lady friend--" He noticed Morgan trying to coax him away from Gavi, and he climbed onto his knees so he could lean over and keep arguing. "Second I walk up, you start laying into me for no fucking reason--" IZZY "Oh my god, you know what?" Morgan shoved Goro back away. "Now my dead mother is calling me from hell. I should go investigate that shit, with a cleric." ABBY "Oh I got a fucking reason!" Gavi planted her hand on Goro's face and shoved him back, ignoring the angry noises and fists swinging at her. She surged to her feet. "Bullshit on your 'I don't know that spell!' Your fucking boyfriend, and his fucking daughter were both tryin' to tell me you woulda saved Timur. You tell me you can't save my nephew. Something don't add up there and I'm pretty sure I know who the fuckin' liar is!" LINA Goro sprawled backwards, and just went with it, crabwalking a couple feet. Had to scrabble a little to keep from sliding on the roof. "Wait, fuckin'... what? Who? What?" IZZY "Oh, okay, hey, man." Morgan shifted into a quick crouch to take a few paces back, then straightened up. Gavi was taller, and beefier, but Morgan wasn't much of an intimidating person, anyway. She planted herself between the two of them, palms up, and glanced uneasily back at Goro. He seemed as lost as she was, which didn't fucking bode well. ABBY "You know who fucking what," Gavi growled, taking a step forwards. For now she let Morgan's hand stop her from advancing further. "Ezra. Remember him? My nephew? The one you helped kill and then looked me in the eye and said you couldn't bring back. That's fucking who." LINA "Oh." Goro's eyes slid off to the side. "Yeah. 'Bout that." IZZY "Goro, did you lie to this nice lady?" Morgan asked, feigning reproach, then switched to elvish and acted angry as she added, "C'mon, man, you know better than to lie about shit that's so easy to get caught in." ABBY Gavi shot Morgan a look. She didn't understand what she was saying but fuck if she cared all that much. "Yeah, about that," she mocked. "I don't wanna fuckin hear it. My nephew's suffering cause of you." Her voice cracked, pain and fury echoing in her tone. "So 'less you can pull some miracle out of your ass I don't wanna hear it." LINA "I was fuckin'... joking," he muttered to Morgan in Elvish, although thinking back on it, he wasn't sure if he was. Maybe he had been lying, after all. Tough to say. He ground his teeth together, eyeing Gavi. "Look, just 'cause I've got the ability to revive people doesn't make it my fucking obligation to bring back every piece of shit, waste of breath asshole that drops dead within fifty feet of me. He was trying to fucking kill me and my friends, you dumbass." ABBY "I could have talked to him! Talked him down or something! You didn't even give me a fucking chance." LINA "Yeah, alright. I fuckin' getcha. You're all broken up over your nephew, so you decided to take it out on me. Ain't my fucking fault he's dead, Gavi." From what Goro recalled, it was mainly Raef's fault, but it wasn't like he was gonna throw Raef to the wolves to make his point. Ezra had deserved it, either way. ABBY "I like to think it is," Gavi hissed. Because the other person she could easily blame was married to her other nephew, and Griffin was the only one that was standing by her right now. She couldn't lose him too. LINA "You like to think it is. Well, alright." He scoffed. "There it is. I think we're fucking done with this conversation." IZZY "That's what I've been fucking saying." Morgan backed up a bit. ABBY "Yeah. Guess we are done," Gavi said coldly, taking a few steps back too. LINA Goro scowled at her for a moment. "Y'know, they're right. I would have saved your son. Still will, if I have to. Kid's never hurt anybody." ABBY Gavi twitched. Empty, lying promises. Rubbing salt into her open wounds. "I suggest you leave," she said lowly, taking two steps forward. "Before I throw you off the roof." IZZY "That won't be necessary," Morgan said smoothly, backing up again and grabbing Goro's arm to pull him over to the ledge. "Company up here is kinda shit anyway, eh, Goro?" She urged him to climb down. LINA Goro relented, letting Morgan drag him along, but he didn't take his scowl off Gavi. "You're fuckin' impossible, you know that? Keep burning those fucking bridges, Gavi. Go on, keep alienating the people kind enough to fucking take you in when the rest of the world has kicked you out. Good fuckin' luck with that." ABBY Gavi watched them climb down with a stony expression. Till they were far enough and she pried up another shingle and threw it down at Goro's head. It fucking missed, cause of course it did, smashing onto the cobblestones below. "Better get outta here before the next one doesn't miss!" she hollered down at them. IZZY Morgan ducked a bit, reflexively, and scoffed. "You really pissed this bitch off, huh?" she muttered, keeping him moving in case he got any big ideas. LINA "She's got a short fuse, let's say." Goro linked his arm through Morgan's, tossing a few wary glances behind them as they walked. IZZY END Title: Gargoyles. Summary: Gavi and Morgan chat on a rooftop. When Goro joins them, he and Gavi argue about his refusal to rez Ezra, and then he and Morgan back off. Category:Text Roleplay